Fanbase
This Fanbase is for Foofur fans, young and old. Fan Season 3 #Halloween in Willowby: It's Halloween, and everyone is looking to get some treats! and by Treats, I mean dog biscuits. but the Rat Brothers will try to make off with the edible loot, any chance they get! #Rat Race of Hearts/Night-Owl Cat: Sam falls head over heels for a Girl Rat, but must compete with Big Boombah to win Her heart, so He turns to the gang to help Him practice./Fencer gets Insomnia, due to an owl endlessly making noise at night, so Foofur and the Gang try to find out how to cure Him. #Ready, Game, Fire!/Hazel in the Haze: Fritz-Carlos becomes obsessed with a Video Game at an Arcade./during a visit to a public forest park, Hazel gets lost in the foggy forest. #Rat Scout Fencer/Rancher Louis: Fencer watches over the Rat Brothers' kind Nephews and Nieces on a camping adventure./While the Mansion was checked for termites, The Gang go to Austin Texas, to stay with an old friend of Louis, who happens to be a Bronco Buster. #Puppy Pirate Rocki/Snow News is Bad News: Norris shows Rocki around the Movie Studio, mostly in the Pirate Set, but an infiltrator is bent on holding Norris for Ransom.../On a wintery day, the Mansion's power is cut off, and is getting cold with each passing minute, forcing the gang to come together for warmth. #Up in the Air Show/More Farm than Good: Fritz-Carlos and Hazel come to an Air Show, to try and enjoy, but an arrogant greyhound pilot challenges Fritz-Carlos.../After pulling a mean prank on Fencer and the others, the Rat Brothers hide at a farm, which is home to Their Hick relatives. #Fun House Foofur/Virtual Rocki: Foofur and Dolly have fun at an amusement park after hours./Rocki and most of Willowby's puppies come to play a new game exclusively for puppies but is really a trap set by Mel and Harvey. #Quick Shot Pepe/Green with Foofur: Pepe uses an Old Photo Camera to try and photograph Foofur and the gang in the house, but He photographs something unusual.../Foofur is accidentally painted green after He trips into a paint can and covered in Yellow paint. #Six-Pack Cat Pack/War of the Posies: Vinnie enlists Two cats to the Cat Pack, making Foofur worried for His friends well-being./Annabell comes to a dogs-only reenactment of the Neighborhood's Posies War, but unknown to Her and the other Dogs, however, it's another trap set by Mel and Harvey. #Lab Rat Cat/Mouse-Shot Dog: Fencer tries to help a cat who just escaped from a laboratory return home to His owner./Foofur's Musophobic Cousin comes to visit, and the Rat Brothers pester Him. #Arf to Art/Newspaper Chase: Foofur is sick with a fever, so Dolly brings Rocki to an Art Show, but They didn't count on Burt being here!/After a Paperboy threw eight papers at the mansion, the Gang, thinking that Mrs. Escrow will get suspicious, delivers them to the correct houses to avoid suspicion. #Scoping with Defeat/Just Kitten: Annabell uses a telescope to see the night sky, but sees something out of this world.../Vinnie's kitten Vincent wants to have friends of His own, so Rocki wants to help Him without Vinnie knowing. #Town Musicians of Willowby: Foofur tells Rocki His version of the story "Town Musicians of Bremen". Characters *Evelyn - A female Light-grey rat whom Sammy has His lovestruck eyes on. *Settimo "Little Sam" - Sammy's easily-excited Nephew. *Natalie - Sammy's cautious Niece. *Vito - Chucky's bookish Nephew. *Chelsea - Chucky's always-singing Niece. *Joey - Baby's depressed Nephew. *Romey - Baby's TV-Obsessed Niece. *Randy - Louis' Friend who belongs to a rancher. *Bauman - a Human who tried to ransom Norris. *Zephyr - A Greyhound who claims to be flyer of a biplane. *Elizabeth and Jerome - Sammy's hick relatives in the Ozarks. *Lucky and Setzer - Two Cats who are were temporary members of Vinnie's Cat Pack until they left of Their own accord since the Two are parents-to-be. *Byzan, Cara, and Roman - Lucky and Setzer's Kittens named after Art Movements. *Subject One-Nine-Eight-Six (Actually called Clove) - a Kitten who escaped from a Laboratory. *Memphis - Foofur's Mouse-shot Cousin, who panics when He sees a Mouse or Rat. *Viola - Vinnie's wife, a Siamese Cat. *Vincent - A kitten who wants what His Father, Vinnie, never gave Him, friends of His own, and is the leader of the Kitten Pack. *Vera - Vincent's younger sister. *Kitten Pack - The Cat Pack Henchmen's Nine Kittens (Four Male, Four Female) composed of Alyson and Malcolm (Alphonse's Kittens) Martina and Martino, (Rusty's Twin Kittens) Dante, Jacob, and Celes (Ferdinand's Kittens) and of course, Paola and Cobalt. (Ralph's Kittens) *Mariah - Alphonse's Wife, a Blue-Eyed White Ragdoll Cat with light-taupe spots, who loves to climb trees. Mariah has a Southern Accent. *Lacey - Ferdinand's Wife, a Light green-eyed Tortoiseshell Cat with Black and Brown fur, who goads His husband to exercise more, but can't resist the taste of fish. Her claws are clipped. Lacey has a Russian Accent. *Harriet - Ralph's Wife, a Silver-Colored Turquoise-Eyed Egyptian Mau Cat with black spots, who worries about Ralph and Their kittens. But, She enjoys Television. She has a Shakespearian Accent *Alexis - Rusty's Wife, an Aquamarine-eyed Brown-colored Tonkinese Cat. She doesn't approve of Rusty being in the Cat Pack because They're a bad influence to Him, however She adores the art of Music. She has a Scottish Accent. Fan Season 4 # Bird-Dog of Willowby/Foofur Oughta be in Pictures - As Annabell takes up bird-watching, She tries to protect an Eagle and its eggs from the Cat Pack. / Foofur brings Dolly to a Movie Theater, but has to avoid a furious Usher and a crafty Movie Sneak. # Fireworks Fracas/Caped Cat - Foofur and the Gang try to enjoy the fireworks display out of town, but, war veteran Fritz-Carlos thinks that They're under attack. / Fencer dons a blue cape and coat to protect kittens and puppies from Bullies, calling Himself the Sapphire Feline. # Strained Magic/Watchpup Rocki - Louis takes up Card Magic to outdo a magician's ferret. / when a burglar is on the loose, Mrs. Escrow sees Rocki and temporarily has Her as a Watchdog. # Heavy Metal Rocki/Dog Pounded - Rocki gets a penchant for Rock and Roll, which could mean trouble. / When the Dog pound is undermanned, Mrs. Escrow is drafted to be a Dogcatcher, which might mean trouble for Foofur and the others. # Convention Catastrophe/Biosquare Buddies - While avoiding the Cat Pack, Fencer hides in a Video Game Convention, as Foofur and the others come to the rescue. / After Pepe fails to trap Foofur inside a greenhouse, He and Burt are stuck inside for a day, which is making their owners worried for being away for so long... # Cream Dream/The Lonely Fencer - Hazel encounters an old friend whose master is an ice cream shop owner, and when the Owner is in financial trouble, Hazel offers to help. / Fencer wanders town for His friends after He thinks They are missing, but are really setting up a birthday party for Him. # Rats n Bats/Hip-Hop Fencer - The Rat Brothers band with some fruit bats to mess with Foofur's gang. / Fencer comes across a Boombox Backpack which not only gives Him the energy to breakdance, but, also gets the attention of many cats, who want in on the singing # Egypt Gyp/Claw and Order - Cleo returns and invites Fencer to come to Egypt to find out why Egypt's Cats are going missing and She begins to get really, really close. romantically. / Vincent turns to Rocki to help Him practice for the fence-climbing regional tournament, and get the attention of a girl kitten Vincent falls for. # The Maltese Steaks/Reunion Break - Annabell dreams She is a detective after falling asleep watching a Noir Movie on TV. / Pepe's Family comes to visit. # The Fiendish Feline/Archer-Rival for Foofur - Fencer tries to disprove the ghost of the Fiendish Feline by coming to the cemetary with Cleo, unknown to the two, Vinnie's Cat Pack try to scare Him out of His wits. / Burt takes up archery in hopes of getting Dolly's Attention, but Foofur competes with the Arrogant Wolfhound. # Video Pepe/Water-Colored Foofur - Pepe steps up His attempts to catch Foofur and the others on Film, with a video Camera. (Sequel to Quick-Shot Pepe) / Foofur's takes up drawing watercolor paintings, but when an Mrs. Escrow brings in a potential buyer, who is also an Art Dealer... # To Beach Their Own/Legend of the Cat-Hearted Puppy - Foofur and the others enjoy Their visit at a beach until a Lifeguard's Dog tries to keep the Cats out, including Fencer! / At a Campste, Rocki tells Her friends a tale about the Cat-Hearted Puppy. # Flooded Foofur - During a nasty Flood, Foofur goes mediator when The Cats and Dogs of Willowby stay at Foofur's mansion, which is causing tension between Those that Bully, and those That don't. Characters *Mama Eagle - An Eagle who is trying to keep her eggs out of harm's way. *Stringy - A Magician's Ferret. *Pet Burglar - A Burglar who robs people, and hates dogs. *Danger Levels - A Heavy Metal Rock Band of Dogs, who are really wanting some quiet time. *Winifred - A Middle-aged Yorkshire Terrier, whose owner is an Ice Cream Parlor Entrepreneur. *El Tomato - Leader of the Fruit Bats hired by Sammy. *Nawsa - A Cat Thief who sells cats stray or already-owned to overseas. *Nunzia - A Blue-point Birman Kitten, Whom Vincent falls in love with. *Ringo - A Shorthair-breed kitten, who is Vincent's rival for Nunzia's affection. *Pepe's Family - Composed of Chihuahuas including the Mom, Dad, and 5 Siblings. *Helix - A Lifeguard's Dog who makes sure the Cats stay out of the beach. Fan Season 5 # Fatherhood for Fencer - Cleo comes to the Mansion and tells Fencer that He's going to be a father to Her kittens! # All That Jazz - Fencer brings the gang to come to Birmingham, Alabama to come to the Scat Cats' Midnight Farewell Concert at the Jazz Museum. but a cat-hating watchdog is threatening the event and the lives of the feline singers... # But of Obstacle Course/Restless Rocki - Foofur aids Burt's under-confident nephew to help practice for an obstacle course event. / Rocki decides not to sleep after She had a bad dream... # Animation Antics/Vincent up a Tree - Foofur and the Gang tell the viewers about the antics that happen in Cartoons. / Vincent is stuck up a tree by three Bully Dogs, but since Vinnie can get rid of them, Foofur and the others try to lure Vinnie to come to Vincent's aid. # Veteran's Day/Cats in the Mansion - Fritz-Carlos regales the times of when He first met Hazel, and when He enrolled in the Foreign Legion. / Viola invites the Cat Pack to see the shooting stars at a spot with the least amount of light pollution, but She regrets it when She realizes that Foofur's Mansion is that spot. # Foofur's Sister/The Rat-Cat Legend - Foofur gets a surprise visit from Her sister Phyllis, but She and Her husband have a reason for hiding... / The Rat Brothers search the sewers, for a cat who rumored to be living like a rat. # Pranks for Nothing - Rocki and Vincent become mediators to quell a Prank War between the Uptown Club and the Kitten Pack. # Girls' Knight Out/Burlon's First Romance - Dolly takes Rocki, Annabell, Hazel, and Cleo to a Medieval Fair. / Burlon falls for Celia of the Uptown Club. # Sphinx for Asking/Blame it on the Grain - Cleo brings Fencer to a library after hours to find a book about Catsupsu's history. / Dolly brings Foofur to come visit Her Childhood home, a Farm, which is about to face foreclosure. # Routes of the Scouts/The Party Crashing FelineFabricated Feline - Fencer (With Cleo) is tasked to be Scoutleader to the Kitten Pack and the Rat Scouts. / Fencer aids Vincent to Nunzia's yacht party, but some obstacles are in the way... # Flat-Tired Foofur/Practice makes Imperfect - After spending the night preparing additional hiding places, Foofur goes to sleep and can't wake up, so the gang tries to hide Him while Mrs. Escrow shows the house to potential buyers. / Fencer practices His karate for a cats-only talent competition, and the prize is a month's supply of fish. # An Unusual Playmate/Quest for Pizza - Foofur and the gang meet a young boy named Andrew and his pet dog, Jessica./Foofur makes reservations at a pizza restaurant for him and Dolly, but Burt has plans to ruin the dinner date. # Freaked-Out Foofur - After watching a scary movie marathon on TV, Foofur becomes paranoid. Characters * Seeker - The Guarddog of the Birmingham Jazz Museum, who hates cats. * Burlon - Burt's shy nephew, a klutzy wolfhound with a Green Bowtie. Burlon also happens to be a good painter. * Isis - The first of Fencer and Cleo's Triplet Kittens. She is a Black Kitten with Purple stripes. * Osiris - The second of Fencer and Cleo's Triplet Kittens. He is a Purple Kitten with Black spots. * Kiyo - The third of Fencer and Cleo's Triplet Kittens. She is a Black Kitten with Purple spots. * Gidget - Fencer and Cleo's fourth-born kitten. She is a Purple Kitten, willing to learn karate, like His dad. * Will - Phyllis' Husband. * Trench - An Oriental Shorthair Cat who was said to be living in the sewers like a rat, but is kind-hearted. * Variscite - A Samoyed puppy and a Member of the Uptown Club. * Sienna - An Alaskan Husky puppy and a member of the Uptown Club. * Cara - A Boxer Puppy who once enjoyed drawing insulting caricatures of the Cats and Dogs She encounters. * Andrew Escrow - The nephew of Mrs. Escrow who uses a watch-like device that allows him to communicate with Foofur and the gang. * Jessica - A Hokkaido Puppy who is close to her owner, Andrew, and her new friends. * J. Ellington Escrow - Andrew's father who invented the Barker Watch. * Josephine Escrow - Andrew's mother who works as a mechanic. * Marcia - Josephine's Labrador retriever. Fan Season 6 # Cones and Bones - Louis tries to cope with wearing a cone around His neck while He tries to find some bones as a gift for Annabell on the anniversary of when They both met. # When Fritz-Carlos Met Hazel/Bark in Time - Hazel and Fritz-Carlos recount their younger years./The gang dream that they are in different time periods. # Fritz-Carlos' Follies/Try, Triathlon Again - It's Fritz-Carlos and Hazel's wedding anniversary and Fritz-Carlos tries to find a special present for Hazel. / Dolly prepares for a Dog Triathlon, so Foofur and the others help Her practice. # Rocki Around The Christmas Tree - The gang celebrates Christmas. but, during the festivities, Rocki helps The depressed Kitten Pack understand the holiday. # Museum as You See 'Em/Lateral Louis - Dolly brings the gang to the Smithsonian Institute, but has to deal with a watchdog who refuses to let them enter. / Louis is scouted to be the muscle for a Canine football team. # Free-Rappel Fritz - Fritz-Carlos with Hazel comes with His Foreign Legion Superiors at a rock-climbing adventure, but a danger awaits them... # Double Dog Dare/Fencer Knows Best - Louis challenged to not eat dog bones for one day and tries to resist temptation./ Fencer meets a lost kitten and offers to help her find her parents. # Louis On Ice - After seeing Louis' ice skating skills, a talent scout offers Louis a starring role in the Swan Lake. # Aiko's Hiccup Mix-Up/The Million Dollar Foofur - Aiko gets the case of the hiccups and her siblings try to find a cure for her./A close friend of Fritz-Carlos mistakes Foofur as the descendant of the legendary king of Bonehemia. # The Game's Up/Dogs of A Feather - The gang discovers that someone made a video game based on them. /Fritz-Carlos is hypnotized and thinks that he's a bird. # Foofur's Day Off/False-Note Fencer - On Father's Day, Rocki wants to help Foofur relax. In the meantime, Foofur's father, Whitaker, comes for a visit./ Knowing His singing is off-key, Fencer decides to make up with playing musical instruments, but doesn't make much progress... # The Night of the Fireflies - As Dolly, Annabelle, Cleo, Hazel, and Viola go out to see the fireflies, Foofur and the others babysit the Kitten Pack, Rocki and Fencer and Cleo's kittens. # The Karate Kitten/Burlon's Model Misfortune - Aiko trains under her father, Fencer, to become a great martial artist./Burlon asks Celia to be a model for His painting pursuits, but thinks didn't go all that well... Characters *Pierre - Fritz-Carlos' father. *Gustavo - A doberman pincher who is a guard dog at the Smithsonian Institution. *General Andre - Fritz-Carlos' superior. *Eloise - A Tonkinese kitten whom Fencer found while she was lost. *Pedro - A Yorkie Silky who is a close friend of Fritz-Carlos and mistook Foofur as a descendant. *Gizmo - A pug who seeks inspiration from Foofur's adventures to make a video game and is the pet dog of a video game designer. *Whitaker - A sailor dog who is Foofur, Tugboat and Phyllis' father. *Sir Foofur - Foofur's medieval counterpart. *Don Fritz-Carlos - Fritz Carlos' musketeer counterpart *Emperor Fencer - Fencer's Feudal counterpart *Queen Hazel - Hazel's Ancient Egyptian counterpart. *Princess Rocki - Sir Foofur's niece and Rocki's medieval counterpart. *Madame Annabell - Annabell's American Revolution Counterpart *Lougar - Louis' prehistoric counterpart. *Ophelia - Foofur, Tugboat and Phyllis' mother. *Sylvia - Burt's sister and Burlon's mother. Locations * Emerald Ridge Forest - A Forest park where Fencer Chaperoned The Rat Brothers' Nieces and Nephews. * Leather Saddle Ranch - A Ranch where Louis' Friend, Randy, lives. * Willowby TV Studios - A Place where Norris and a few people work at. * Willowby Nickel Arcade - An Arcade where plenty of People play Video Games. * Willowby R and D Laboratory - A Lab where scientists illegally research on Animals. * Gustav's Bio-Greenhouse - A Biosquare-based Greenhouse. * Sunday's Ice Cream Parlor - An Ice Cream Shop owned by Winifred's Owner. * Willowby Beach - A Beach where Helix is tasked to keep Cats from entering the Beach. * Cirris Skyscraper - An Abandoned skyscraper with over 10 pigeon coops where Breslad used to live on top of until the skyscraper was demolished. * Kitten Pack Houseboat - A dilapidated houseboat at a harbor, Where Vincent and His Kitten Pack meet for special occasions. * Escrow Time Savers - A clock shop owned by Andrew's father. * The Car Clinic - An auto-repair shop where Andrew's mother works at. * Bonehemia - A kingdom where Pedro lives. Halloween Stories The Littlest Vampire Pup - Rocki stars as Rockicula, a vampire puppy whose curse can be broken by the kiss of her true love, Sir Norris of Pupsilvania. Video Game Ideas Foofur the Video Game - Play as Foofur and His friends in this Adventure 3-d Platformer Game hopefully for the Nintendo NX, Xbox One, and Playstation 4. Foofur's Summer Games - Foofur and friends are back and this time, they compete for the gold medal in this sports game for PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Commercial Bumpers * We iris in on Foofur's ears, and We zoom out to see Him wave to the viewer. the logo appears as the blue background becomes orange, with Foofur's Friends appearing in an instant while waving * We iris in on Fencer's headband, and We zoom out to see Fencer making a martial arts pose, with the black background becoming white, with Foofur, Rocki, and Louis bowing to the viewer. * We iris in on Rocki's paws, and We zoom out to see Rocki riding on a ball. The logo appears as the violet background becomes yellow-green, with Fencer riding on a tire, Foofur juggling baseballs, and Fritz-Carlos keeping a balloon on His head. * We iris in on Louis' fangs, and We iris out to see Him making a scary face to the viewer, but falls backwards when He thinks He scared the viewer. The logo appears as the Light-Yellow background becomes dark-blue, as Foofur embarrassedly scratches His head and Annabell laughs softly at Louis. * We iris in on Annabell's Eyes, and We zoom out to see Her lifting up Her hair, and waving to the Viewer. The logo appears and Background turns from ghost-white to dark gray, with Louis looking at Annabell's eyes, with Foofur shrugging His shoulders to the viewer. * We iris in on Fritz-Carlos' mustache, and We zoom out to see Him brushing His mustache while marching to the left side of the screen, then salutes. The logo appears as the background turns from orange to light-blue, and Hazel looks and waves at the viewer. * We iris in on Hazel's Paw and a cloth, and We zoom out to see Hazel cleaning off the pawprints off the background. the logo appears as the orange background becomes blue, with Rocki, Fencer, and Louis covered in dirt. * We iris in on Dolly's eyes, and We zoom out to see Her looking up at the sky. the logo appears and the brown background becomes blue-green with Foofur and Rocki alongside Her. Ending Credits Composed of 20 scenes alternating color scenery with character(s) doing something. (Four of them corresponds to the two episodes seen.) Season 3 Blue, Green and Orange Scenery. Foofur with Rocki on His head. Annabell hugging Louis as He blushes. Fencer's paw hurting after unsuccessfully chopping a block of wood. Fritz-Carlos kissing Hazel's paw. Burt and Foofur growling at each other as Dolly tries to separate them. Sammy shushing Chucky and Baby. Rocki hiding from Pepe. Vinnie and His Cat Pack looking at the above credits. Foofur consoling a crying Rocki. Mel and Harvey chasing Foofur and the others. Mrs. Escrow trying to make Pepe heel with Her leash. Foofur drenching Vinnie with a hose. Louis raising Annabell's front hair to see Her eyes. Fencer hiding behind Foofur. Louis and Fritz-Carlos held back respectively by Annabell and Hazel. Foofur and the others waving goodbye to the viewers. * Halloween in Willowby - Foofur waving His paws in a mage outfit with Rocki looking like an angel. Annabell in a hippie costume while Louis punches the air in a convict costume. Fritz-Carlos looking like Sherlock Holmes with a magnifying glass while looking at Hazel as a Vampiress. The Rat Brothers as Pirates about to attack Fencer in a scientist outfit. * Rat Race of Hearts/Night-Owl Cat - Sammy blushing and His paw shaking from seeing Evelyn. Sammy asleep while smiling as Chucky and Baby try to get Him up. Fencer on His back wide awake. An Owl attacking Foofur and the dogs. * Ready, Game, Fire!/Hazel in the Haze - An obsessed Fritz-Carlos with red veiny eyes while using a joystick. Fritz-Carlos slouching as Hazel watches worriedly. Hazel wandering. Hazel in a cloak while Fritz-Carlos condoles Her. * Rat Scout Fencer/Rancher Louis - The Rat Brothers have Fencer sign a piece of paper. The Rat Brothers' Nieces and Nephews playfully swarm Fencer. Louis waving to Randy. Louis dressed like a Rancher. * Puppy Pirate Rocki/Snow News is Bad News - A Camera is seen filming Rocki and Norris as Pirates. Film equipment is on top of the kidnapper, as Rocki kisses Norris making Him blush. Louis and Annabell inside a green blanket like a long cloak. Foofur on a Chair with a blue blanket over Him. * Up in the Air Show/More Farm than Good - * Fun House Foofur/Virtual Rocki - * Quick Shot Pepe/Green with Foofur - Pepe holding a Camera. Pepe cowering and hiding behind Rocki. Foofur seeing a yellow paint can falling. Foofur partially covered in paint, making it look green. * Six-Pack Cat Pack/War of the Posies - * Lab Rat Cat/Mouse-Shot Dog - Sammy holding back Chucky and Baby from approaching Clove. Clove tearfully hugging Fencer. Memphis visiting Foofur. Memphis hiding behind a wall from the Rat Brothers. * Arf to Art/Newspaper Chase - * Scoping with Defeat/Just Kitten - Annabell looking up. Annabell letting Louis look through the telescope. Rocki trying to raise Vincent's Spirits. Vinnie tearfully hugs Vincent. * Town Musicians of Willowby - Season 4 # Bird-Dog of Willowby/Foofur Oughta be in Pictures - # Fireworks Fracas/Caped Cat - Fritz-Carlos hides behind Hazel. Foofur encouraging Fritz-Carlos. Vincent and Vera clinging to Fencer's Cape. Fencer in His disguise attacking a bulldog. # Strained Magic/Watchpup Rocki - Louis panicking as cards fall. Louis shuffling cards as Foofur and Rocki applaud. Mrs. Escrow holding Rocki. Pepe intimidating Rocki. # Heavy Metal Rocki/Dog Pounded - # Convention Catastrophe/Biosquare Buddies - Fencer dressed as a cloaked wizard as Vinnie and Ferdinand walk past. Fencer awarded first prize for most original pet design. Pepe and Burt growling at each other. Lance reunited with Burt as Mrs. Escrow is reunited with Pepe. # Cream Dream/The Lonely Fencer - # Rats n Bats/Hip-Hop Fencer - Sammy shaking paws with a Bat. three bats scaring Annabell, Fritz-Carlos, and Foofur. Fencer making a pawstand as Foofur looks at a few music notes. Fencer with a boombox followed by a few cats. # Egypt Gyp/Claw and Order - Cleo and Fencer coming out of a door. Cleo kissing Fencer, making Him blush. Rocki seeing Vincent clawing frantically. Vincent jumping over a fence. # The Maltese Steaks/Reunion Break - Annabell wearing detective clothes and using two magnifying glasses to look at a steak. Annabell looking sepia. Pepe getting a hug from His Mother. Pepe getting an awkward look alongside His sisters. # The Fiendish Feline/Archer-Rival for Foofur - Fencer and Cleo having lunch as Vinnie is behind a tombstone. Fencer hiding behind Cleo as They see a ghostly figure. Foofur aiming a toy arrow at a target as Burt laughs. Burt aiming an arrow at a close target as Rocki boos. # Video Pepe/Water-Colored Foofur - # To Beach Their Own/Legend of the Cat-Hearted Puppy - # Flooded Foofur - Season 5 # Fatherhood for Fencer - Cleo circling around Fencer affectionately. Cleo voraciously eating food at a table. Cleo and Fencer alongside their four kittens as Foofur takes pictures. Fencer and Cleo sleeping alongside each other. # All That Jazz - Vincent sees Etta the mouse on top of a sleeping Vera. Fencer singing as The Cat Pack plug their ears in pain. Vincent hiding behind Vinnie as He and Foofur cracks Their knuckles at Seeker. The Scat Cats performing as Etta holds Duke's paw. # But of Obstacle Course/Dimes are a Puppy's Best Friends - Burlon races around the cones. Burlon hugs His uncle Burt. Rocki, Pam, Brenda, and Celia look at Rocki's dime collection book. Rocki is asleep in a small pile of coins. # Hornets 'a Plenty/Vincent up a Tree # Rip-Van Rocki/Cats in the Mansion # Foofur's Sister/Legend of the Pigeon Kitten # Club Chaos - Celes pelts Dante with a rotten egg as Jacob looks in shock. Alyson popping out of a trash bin, spooking Hailstone. Vincent is drenched with water as Rocki is covered in flour. Vincent holds back Martina and Martino as Rocki holds back Brenda, Pam, and Celia. # Girls' Knight Out/Burlon's First Romance - Rocki, Dolly, and Cleo wearing Royal Outfits. Hazel and Annabell wearing a coat of arms on Their outfits. Rocki pushes Burlon. Burlon blushing in front of Celia. # Sphinx for Asking/Blame it on the Grain - Fencer and Cleo reading a book as Catsupsu is beside them. Catsupsu looks at the sphinx. Dolly hugging His Mother and Father. The Landlord chased away by Dolly's Family. # Routes of the Scouts - Fencer and Cleo walk as Their Kittens follow. Vincent, Vera, Dante and Cobalt walk alongside Settimo and Natalie. Jacob, Paola, and Malcolm walk alongside Joey and Chelsea. Martina, Martino, Alyson walk alongside Vito and Romey. # # # Other *The Game of Life (Foofur Edition) *Alternate Scenes and Endings for Season 1 *Alternate Scenes and Endings for Season 2 *Fan-Art by Foofur Fans *Foofur Outtakes and Bloopers Movie Ideas * Foofur the Movie * Foofur and Dolly: The Musical * Fencer's Adventure in Japan * The Fritz-Carlos Story * Farewell Foofur...